Tales From The Shadow Realm side stories
A list of stories involving Halloween related events of the Justice Guardians. Chapter 1: Pumpkins *(The Justice Guardians are at a farm) *Pinkie Pie: *happily humming "Thriller" as she walks to a pumpkin patch* *Jaden: Business sure is booming. *Alexis: *as she pushes Baby Lily in the baby stroller* And the kids are loving the corn maze. *(Everyone else bows as the Justice Guardians pass by.) *Crysta: *smiles* Everyone sure loves you guys. *Aqua: We are royalty. Although we wish to be treated like normal people, they feel like they have to show respect. *Jeffrey: And since you and Starlight are part of the team now, they love you guys too. *Starlight: *smiles awkwardly* Guess it's hard being popular... *Aqua: *smiles* I know how that feels. *Tammy: Can we hurry before a kid with a caramel apple arrives? I don't want to be touched with sticky hands. *DJ: Same here. *May: If someone does, we'll ask them to wash their hands first. *DJ: Thank goodness. *Jesse: *smiles* We wouldn't let you get treated like mindless animals. *Snowflake: *smiles* *Lea: I just hope we're not bringing a lot back with us. *Midna: I doubt it. *Jaden: We're just here to get six. That's it. *Jeffrey: Six is plenty. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can I pick one? Pwease? *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. Of course. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Jaden: *smiles* *(A cold breeze is blown) *Xion: *shivers a bit as she rides on Shira's back* *Meowth: Kinda cold out today. *Beetles: Let's just get this over with. I'm starting to not feel my feelers anymore. *(As the adults talked, something caught Baby Lily's attention) *Baby Lily: *sees a big pumpkin and gasps happily* *IFL: *smiles* See one you like? *Baby Lily: *smiles as she points to the big pumpkin* Uh-huh!! *IFL: *smiles* Go ahead than. Tell the others about it. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mommy? Daddy? *Alexis: *smiles* Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: *points to the pumpkin* Wook!!! *Alexis: *smiles* That's a big one, sweetie. *Jaden: *smiles* I agree. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You want that one, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods "yes"* *Jeffrey: *smiles* What do you think, bro? *Jaden: *smiles* Five more to go. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Dawn: *smiles* There's more pumpkins!!! *Piplup: Piplup!! *Xion: *smiles* Sweet! *Serenity: Just make sure you pick ones that are healthy and in good shape. *DJ: We will. *Snowflake: Better check. *(Midna checks every pumpkin) *Mai: How do they look? *Midna: All of them are healthy and in good shape. The farmers did a good job with them this year. *AppleJack: Kinda makes it hard to make a decision. *Meowth: Maybe we should pick the best ones. Got any suggestions, Crysta? *Crysta: Honestly, they're all pretty healthy and can last a long period. *Meowth: But? *Crysta: But the first one Lily is the healthiest one in the patch. *points to another pumpkin* Same thing for this pumpkin. *Téa: Should we get this one? *Crysta: Yeah. *Shira: *smiles* You're the plant expert. *Crysta: *smiles* *Manny: *picks it up with his trunk* 4 more to go. *(Jeffrey uses his strength to pick up the second pumpkin) *Xion: *still riding on Shira* Let's see... *Shira: *smiles* See one you like, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. Chapter 2: Costumes * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories